faking_itfandomcom-20200223-history
Liam Booker
Liam Booker is a main character on Faking It. He is an aspiring artist. Liam Booker has a 'lesbian fetish' which he makes clear when he admits that he noticed Karma only because he thought she was a lesbian. Liam is portrayed by Gregg Sulkin. Biography Liam comes from a very wealthy family that founded Skwerkel, a tech company that's similar to Apple. His biological mother Robin had him when she was fifteen, and his grandparent's decided to raise him to avoid any embarrassment over a teen pregnancy for their family. Liam eventually found out the truth about his family several years before the beginning of the show, and has hated keeping secrets since. He has a reputation as a ladies man for sleeping with many girls at school. Season One Pilot We first meet him when he and Shane come up to Lauren, Amy and Karma. He says Lauren must be doing a presentation and he applauded her commitment. Shane says brava and she storms off. He then introduces himself at which Karma gets nervous and runs away. At Shane's party he accidentally bumps into Karma and spills his drink on her and he apologies. After she is awake again he gives her his jacket. Brandy comes and tells Karma to stay away from him because he is hers. He tells her he is not her boyfriend and she leaves. He complains that girls are too clingy to where Karma explains why he should be grateful for women. He says he is glad to have a lesbian to explain all this. At school after putting up a homecoming poster he comments that the lipstick one (Karma) is kinda sexy. Later he is seen working on an art piece which Karma explains to him before they share a kiss. We then see him talking to Kama and asking what happened to Amy. After find that they broke up he says he hopes it wasn't because of the previous days. He says, "We'll see," after a comment about him not getting his lesbian after all. Homecoming Out Liam and Karma continue their affair, and almost have sex in his car during the Homecoming Dance, until he says he always wanted to have sex with a lesbian. Causing Karma to 'break up' with him Liam At the dance, Liam dances with Shane while watching Karma dance with Amy. We Shall Overcompensate When Skwerkel tries to give Hester High student's free products in exchange for their private information, Liam stages a protest against them. He hangs out with Soleil, a fellow protester that he's been romantically involved with in the past, but rejects her. A jealous Karma then sees him getting in a car with Robin, not knowing that Robin is related to him. Know Thy Selfie When Liam helps Karma's parent's with their juice truck, Karma accuses him of sleeping with Robin. Causing him to tell Karma that Robin is his sister, and about his family's ownership of Skwerkel. They end up bonding over the fact that they both have issues with their families. Remember the Croquembouche Liam tells Shane about his secret relationship with Karma, and how he feels confused over it. Shane tells him it's because Karma is with Amy, and he's never pursued girls with boyfriends in the past, so why should this be any different. Karma then proposes a threesome after Liam tries to end things with her since he doesn't want to cheat on anyone. Three to Tango Karma insists that the threesome is a good idea because she and Amy are in an open relationship, so he reluctantly agrees. Liam is later advised to kiss the person he likes the least to make the threesome less nerve-wracking, but causes Karma to get upset and leave when he kisses Amy. Faking Up Is Hard to Do Lauren gathers a group of Liam's exes to confront him due to her ongoing feud with Shane. After Karma tells Liam that she and Amy have broken up but will pretend to be together for public reasons, they have sex for the first time. Burnt Toast At the beggining of the epsiode, he and Karma are making out after school hours in the school art area while making a clay pot. Karma mentions that that was one of her fantasies, and she has plenty of others for the two of them. Karma says that she won't be able to see him the next day, because of Farrah and Bruces' wedding. The day of the wedding, Liam is hanging out with Shane and texts Karma multiple times about how he misses her. Shane tells him about Pablo, a friend of Lauren's that Shane rejected. When he shows Liam a picture of Pablo and Lauren, he see's Karma in the background and tells Shane that they should crash the wedding so that Shane can tell Pablo that he doesn't like Pablo. Although the real reason he wants to go is to see Karma. At the wedding, Karma doesn't see Liam until she goes to the bar to get a ginger ale for Amy's grandmother, and Liam is dressed as a server for the party. After she tells him that he can't be there, they kiss and then she dances with Amy. When it comes time for the toasts, Liam and Karma are making out under a table, when Amy starts her toast. Towards the end of her toast she notices Liam crawl out from behind a table. After the toast, Amy and Karma fight. Amy reveals her true feelings towards Karma, but Karma rejects her, and tells her that she slept with Liam. During their fight, Shane finds out that Liam only suggested that they go to the wedding because Karma was there. Shane asks him if Amy is okay with Liam and Karma dating, and he says that she is okay with it. Shane reveals to Liam that the entire relationship was faked, when Liam was told by Karma that Karma and Amy really were together, but they just haven't told anyone that they're no longer together. When Karma is going to leave with Liam, he gets mad at her and tells her that he knows about her lying. She leaves. He stays behind and drinks a bottle of wine. Amy is drinking wine until the servers have to leave. After the servers refuse to give Amy any more wine, she yells at them. When the truck drives away, her and Liam are both drunk, and they make eye contact for a few seconds before they have sex in Amy's bed. Trivia * The tag on the car he drives read 12-2015 meaning his birthday is most likely in December. * He has a 'lesbian fetish'. *Both Karma Ashcroft and Amy Raudenfeld lose their virginity to him. Gallery Liam.jpg D.jpg Bv-VvEsIcAAvqTl.jpg Videos Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 characters